Unbelievable
by edwardcullenlvr1234
Summary: Bella and Edward go on a blind date and are in love at first sight. They exchange phone numbers but Bella thinks that this is just a little too weird so she never calls Edward and always ignores his calls. One day he has enough and goes to Bella's apartm-
1. Introduction

Okay this is a new story that I am working on and I just wanted to post up some information about it!

**Ages:**

**Edward: 23**

**Bella: 22**

**Emmett: 23**

**Alice: 22**

**Rose: 22**

**Jasper: 23**

**And before you ask why all of the girls are the same age and all of the guys are the same age I did that because… well I don't know why. But Bella, Alice, and Rose have all been best friends since they were 2 so that means that they were all the same age.**

**How they are all related:**

**Edward and Alice are cousins**

**Bella and Emmett are brother and sister**

**Jasper and Rose are twins**

**All of the boys are best friends**

**All of the girls are best friends.**


	2. First Meeting

"Ugh, Alice, can we stop playing Bella Barbie? I think I look fine!"

"Nope not yet! Rose still has to do your make-up! Rose!!!!" Alice called.

"What do you want Pixie?" Rose said as she walked into the room.

"I need you to do Bella's make-up. I set her up on a blind date tonight."

"I am sure I am going to hate it just like all of the other dates you set me up on." I complained.

Alice has always been bothered by the fact that I am 22 and single. I don't get why she is just complaining about me because her and Rose are single as well. I swear she never gets any sleep because she is too damn busy finding the perfect guy for me. I don't think that the 'perfect' guy even exists. I have always had a bad love life. I have had so many terrible relationships that I think I should just give up on love.

"HELLO!!! Earth to Bella!! Did you hear anything I just said?" Alice asked.

"Yes." I lied. But of course she knew I was lying. She could see right through me, so could Rose.

"You're a rotten liar Bells. I said that this guy is my cousin so be nice. Remember his name is Edward. I think you two are going to have fun tonight. You were made for each other." Alice chirped.

"Okay Alice, I will be nice and thoughtful. I won't call one of you to come bail me out like I usually do." I sighed.

"Good. Now stay still so Rose can get to work." She said, and then left the room, closing the door behind her.

"Bella? I think that you should give Edward a chance. I've met him before. He's really cute and sweet." Rose said as she went to work.

"Fine. I will give him a chance. Besides, Alice has been bragging about him all day, and from what she's said, he sounds like a good guy."

"Good."

I sat there in my own little world, wondering what this Edward looked like. Alice has never let me see a picture of him because she wanted me to see him in 'the flesh' the first time I saw him.

Alice, Rose and I have been friends since we were 2. We were neighbors growing up, and have been inseparable ever since. Alice has said that I have met Edward before but that we were so young when we did that I probably wouldn't remember.

"All done." Said Rose, pulling me out of my thoughts.

I got up and made my way to the mirror. I had on a dark blue dress with smokey eyes,

"Damn, Rose! I look hot. Thank you." I said, pulling her into a hug.

"No need to thank me. Now go on, you don't want to be late for your date." She said, and with that she swatted my ass and pushed me out of the room.

"Okay, Okay." I sighed

"Bye Alice, Rose. See ya later."

And with that I walked out the door, and hopped into my car.

EPOV

I sat at the table, waiting for my date to arrive, while I paid no attention to the girl's checking me out. I hated it when they did that. They always looked at me like I was a piece of meat.

I saw the waitress walking over with a brunette walking behind her. I couldn't see her face because she had her head down. I stood up like a proper gentleman, as she came closer. She looked up then and I immediately found myself staring deep into her dark brown eyes. She was the most beautiful person I had ever seen. And I have seen a lot of girls cause I like to travel a lot. All we did was stare at each other for who knows how long. I finally held out my hand and introduced myself.

"Hello, I'm Edward."

She immediately blushed, and I have no idea why but when she did she looked so damn gorgeous. "I'm Bella. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." I said. _Great comeback you idiot!! _I scolded myself.

We finally sat down and ordered. All I could do was stare at Bella. I was completely oblivious to the fact that the waitress tried flirting with me over and over again. Bella stared right back at me. _Say something you idiot! _I thought to myself.

"Alice has told me a lot about you." I said, watching her blush.

"I hope that they were all positive things. Knowing Alice she could have said some weird things about me. Like being in the hospital for more than half my life."

I stared at her wondering why she was, supposedly, in the hospital so much.

"She only said positive things about you. But now I am curious. Why are you in the hospital so much?" I asked.

I watched her blush at least 6 different shades of red as she spoke, "I am probably the most clumsy person ever. In my case, I think it should be considered a disability, being so clumsy." At that I had to laugh. As I did, she did too and I realized that hearing her laugh was the most beautiful sound I had _ever_ heard.

I was never one to believe in love at… wait a second, _love?_ I've known this girl for, what, 10 minutes and I am already in love with her?

Yes. Yes I was already in love with her. But I couldn't tell her that. It would probably cause her to runaway from me screaming as she goes.

"So tell me about yourself." I said, really wanting to know her better.

"Well, what do you want to know?" she asked.

I wanted to say everything, but that would probably make me look like a stalker of some sorts. So I said, "How do you know Alice and Rosalie?"

"Well, we met when we were two. I had just moved there with my parents and brother, Emmett. They lived on either side of me. Since then we have been Best friends."

"Emmett? Emmett Swan?" I asked. He was one of my best friends, besides Jasper.

"Yeah, you know my brother?" she asked, looking shocked.

"Well yeah. Him and Jasper are my best friends. We've known each other since we were all 3, like you, Alice and Rose."

"Oh. Alice said something a bout you and me meeting when we were little but that we probably wouldn't remember because we were so young." She stated.

"Oh, I think that I would remember you." _I would think that I would remember someone as beautiful and loving as you, _I wanted to add, but, again, I thought that I would scare her off.

"Why is that?" She asked, her brow furrowed in confusion.

I thought about lying but because I thought that the truth would, for some reason, scare her. So I lied saying, "I don't know. I just think I would."

She was looking me right in the eyes and I could tell that she knew I was lying.

"Liar." She stated.

"What?" I asked faking shock.

"I can see it in your eyes that you're lying to me."

"Okay so do you want the truth or will you just let me drop this one?" I asked, hoping that she would drop the subject.

"The truth." She said, while I inwardly groaned.

"Uh… well…"

"Spit it out, Edward."

"Okay," I sighed, " I just think that I would remember someone as beautiful as you are." And to my utter surprise she laughed!

"I'm… sorry." She managed to choke out between her fits of giggles. I'm sure that I was looking at her like she was crazy. "I didn't mean to laugh, really. It's just that I didn't think that someone would remember me for my so-called beauty. I would think they would remember me for being klutzy."

"So called? Bella, you are utterly absurd. You are the most beautiful person I have ever seen." I said honestly.

She looked down and blushed a bright red. I reached my hand across the table and lifted her head back up. She looked so breath taking in that moment that I couldn't help it… I kissed her.

BPOV

"So called? Bella you are utterly absurd. You are the most beautiful person I have ever seen." He told me, and by the look in his eyes he really meant it.

I blushed and looked down. I felt a hand under my chin that lifted my head back up. He was staring at me with some weird emotion in his eyes that I couldn't decipher. All of a sudden he leaned over and kissed me! I was so happy. I had wanted him to do that all night. But at first I was too shocked to do anything, but I quickly recovered and kissed him back. When we broke apart it was because we heard the flirty waitress clear her throat, looking annoyed. I blushed while Edward grinned sheepishly. She set down our food, glared at me then stomped away. Apparently Edward saw because when we looked at each other, we burst out laughing. When we finally calmed down we started to eat our food, playing twenty questions. He asked me about my family and what I liked and didn't like. I asked him about his family and more about how he knew Emmett.

When we finished, I'll admit, I was a bit sad to leave. I felt, as if, the second I was away from him my heart would shatter. _What? _He is just some boy that I hardly know and I am already falling for him… hard. I have never felt anything like this before. Of course, I wasn't able to feel anything like this before because when my big, bear of a brother was around, he would scare away all of the boys that would start walking up to me. Even though I loved him, he has to learn that I am not a little girl anymore and that I am… maturing? Yeah, I guess that word will work.

"Bella?" Edward asked nervously, as we were waiting for the valet to bring our cars around, "Could I have your phone number?"

I smiled, thinking about how cute he was when he was nervous. "Sure," I replied, and handed him my phone while he handed me his.

My car was the first to pull up and when it did I turned to face Edward and said "I had a really nice time tonight. Thank you." I reached up and kissed him on his cheek as he whispered, "Goodnight, Bella." And with that I got into my car and sped off to the girls' apartment and mine.

This is my first real story so please go easy on me. I would be glad to take any suggestions if you have them and I would also like to thank my beta, SparklingTopazEyes.


	3. We need to talk

**AN: Disclaimer- I own nothing! Stephenie Meyer owns it all (sadly). Also, I need a beta reader, so if you guys have any suggestions or would like to do it for me, that would be awesome. Oh! And when they say 'broder' or 'sisder' that is my own little thing that me and my brother, Larry, do.**

EPOV

It's been 56 hours 37 minutes and 14 seconds since I last heard her musical voice, peered into her deep brown eyes, or watched her cheeks flush red. She hasn't called yet or anything. Did I do something wrong? I have no idea.

"Edward?" Jasper called, breaking me out of reverie.

"You've been moping around her for days. You need to get out and do something," he continued.

"I can't Jazz. I keep waiting for her to call," I said.

He came and sat by me patting me on the back, "Edward, she'll call when she's ready. You can't make time move faster, you know."

"I know but…" I started saying but Emmett came in cutting me off.

"Hey guys what's… Whoa, what's wrong with you Eddie?" he said.

"Don't call me Eddie," I spat back. "I keep waiting for this girl, Bella, to call me."

He was about to leave but when I said Bella's name he whipped around and stared at me.

"I… you… Bella… my sister and you?" he was finally able to get out.

I started to back up afraid of what he might do to me if he found out that I was in love with his sister.

"Yeah?" I said, it coming out more of a question.

"Dude, why do you look like you've just seen a ghost?" He said through his laughter. "If you want to date my sister, it's fine with be, but if you hurt her, I'll kill you, got that?"

I grinned, nice to know that if I did end up dating his sister, he wouldn't have a problem with it. "Wouldn't have it any other way Emmett." I replied.

"Okay, well where is she? Why haven't you brought your new girlfriend over to meet us? Are you ashamed of us?" he said in mock hurt. But when he said girlfriend my heart sank, because it reminded me that she never did call.

"Dude… what's wrong?" he asked, coming to sit by me.

"She never called me back." I whispered, still hurt.

"Oh! Um… Maybe she lost your number. Or it may be because she is very shy." Want me to talk to her?" he asked, sounding completely serious and sincere.

"You would do that?" I asked in disbelief. Emmett had never been the type to show emotion or help someone out.

"Of course." He said.

I sighed, thinking that it would probably be a good idea.

"Okay." I said, finally agreeing.

EMMETTPOV

Wow! My baby sister and a guy that is the closest thing I have ever had to a brother?

I was actually hoping this would happen. I have been debating for a while on whether or not to introduce them to each other, but Alice got to them first.

I wonder why my sis never called Ed back. I shook my head and walked out to my car to go talk to my baby sisder!!!

BPOV

"Rose, Alice?" I called. They both came bounding into the room and before I got the chance to say anything, they both asked, simultaneously, "Have you called Edward, yet?"

I inwardly groaned. No I hadn't he was great and I felt this… powerful connection. I was also deeply in love with him. Only after _one_ night! Not eve one night! More like 2 hours.

About 3 things I was sure about. First, Edward was absolutely perfect. Second, there was a part of him- that was so mysterious- that made me even _more_ attracted to him. And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.

"No, I haven't called him back yet." I mumbled, hoping that they wouldn't hear me. They heard me.

"What?! Why?!" Screamed Alice.

"I… I don't know. I just think that this is happening too fast."

"What do you mean, 'happening too fast'?" Rose asked, coming to sit down by me and wrapping her arm around my shoulders.

"I mean that…" I stopped to take a deep breathe, knowing that they were going to got crazy when I said these next 7 words. "I am already in love with him." Stated, also cringing for what was about to come.

They both released squeals, so loud that I had to cover my ears. Alice was jumping up and down, no doubt already planning my wedding to her cousin. Rose pulled me up from where I was sitting and pulled me into a big hug, that Alice jumped in on.

"Wait a second!" yelled Rosalie. When she said this they pulled away from me, pushed me back onto the couch, stood in front of me with their hands on their hips and looking at me with frustrated and annoyed looks.

"Isabella Marie Swan!!" screamed Alice. "You will call him back right this min…"

She didn't get to finish her sentence because the door bell rang then, and I took the chance to get out of the lecture that was sure to come later.

I ran up to the door and opened it up. When I did I screamed and jumped into my brother's arms. He laughed at my reaction, I mean who wouldn't? I see my brother almost everyday and everytime I see him I act like someone who just one a million dollars.

"Hello to you too." He said through his laughter.

I jumped down from his arms and looked at him questionably, because he_ always_ calls before coming over to see me. H eonly does cause we like to be alone and talk about things. So when he does, I always kick my roommates out then call them back later when we are finished.

"Why are you here?" I asked, confused.

He gasped and said in mock hurt, "What? Can't a guy visit his favorite little sisder?"

"He can, but what I meant was why didn't you call me?"

"Oh! I didn't call you cause it was just a spur of the moment thing." He said.

"Okay, then come on. Let's go talk." I grabbed his hand and pulled him into the living room. "Sit. I'll be right back."

I went to go find the girl's, who were both in Alice's room looking over a fashion magazine. Of course!

"Um… hey guys?" they both looked up at me questionably. "Emmett just walked in so I was wondering if you guys could leave for a while?" I asked.

"Sure." Said Alice, getting off of the bed and pulling Rose up. "We'll go shopping."

I followed them out, and when we got to the living room, I slammed into Rose's back.

"Rose?" I asked. "What's wrong?" I tried to get her to turn around, but then I noticed her eyes, wide and almost bugging out of her head, looking at Emmett, who had his hands folded behind his head watching TV.

I stepped in front of her a pulled her over to the front door. Her mouth was slightly agape and to get her attention, I closed it and waved my hand in front of her face.

"Rose?" I asked, again, this time succeeding in getting her attention. She looked at me, eyes wide and questioning.

"That…is…that's Emmett?" she said, in disbelief.

"Yeah, what did you expect, a gangly short boy with bad acne problems?"

"Well, no but I didn't expect him to look so…so…hot!" she exclaimed.

I giggled at her and pushed her out into the hallway, where Alice was bouncing up and down waiting impatiently for Rosalie. When they left, I turned around and walked into the living room.

"Hey Squirt!" my brother said in his naturally booming voice.

"Hey." I said as I went to sit by him. When I did, he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me into his side. While he did this, I giggled thinking of what Rose had said.

"What's so funny, shortstuff?" he asked, wanting to be in on the joke.

"Nothing," I said as I giggled again.

"Okay, that's it," he said, and then he got up off the couch, throwing me on the floor and started to tickle my sides.

"Stop…please…stop it." I managed to get out through my laughter.

"Only if you tell me what was so funny," he bargained.

"Okay…okay…just stop," I begged. He finally stopped but held me down so I couldn't run away.

"Okay, what I thought was funny was that my friend said she has the hots for you."

He abruptly pulled away, and got a distant look on his face.

"You mean that hot, blond haired girl?" he asked, looking down at me, 'fore I was still on the floor.

"Yeah!" I said. "Why?" I asked, warily. "Do you like her?"

He got a sheepish look on his face and looked away from me. Those moves just confirmed my suspicions.

".God! That is great! Well… what are you going to do about it?" I asked, knowing that he has_ never _had a crush on a girl before.

"I don't know." He replied. "Besides, that's not want I came here to talk about."

I instantly became curious. "Oh, and what is that?"

The next 7 words that come out of his mouth made me freeze.


	4. Emmettboyswhat?

**Previously:**

"_I don't know." He replied. "Besides, that's not want I came here to talk about."_

_I instantly became curious. "Oh, and what is that?"_

_The next 7 words that come out of his mouth made me freeze._

________________________________________________________________________

"Why won't you call Eddie Cullen back?" he asked. I froze. Why the _hell_ was my brother talking to me about Edward? Let alone _boys_? He always protected me from boys, that's why I have no boyfriend. Jackass.

"Y…yeah?" my voice cracked. My throat was closing up. "What about him?"

"Why aren't you calling him back, Jelly Belly? He's a good guy. I won't go into details about that kind of stuff, though."

"I…" should I tell him that I was in love with his best friend. Wouldn't that be awkward for Em, though? I mean, what if we broke up. We would probably see each other because Alice is my best friend and Emmett is Edward's, and that would be awkward.

Emmett interrupted my thoughts, knowing what I was thinking. "Don't you dare think about that kind of stuff Bell's. You are perfect for each other. I was thinking about playing cupid but Alice had to beat me to it. Bitch." He stated, teasingly.

"I know, Em. It's just that…I love him. Already. Don't you think that's a little fast? Besides I doubt he feels the same way about me." I whispered the last part, not intending to let him hear, but with my luck, he did.

"Isabella," he stopped. "Look at me," I didn't realize that I had looked down at the floor, trying to hide my tears. I didn't look back at him, so he put his bear paw under my chin and pulled my face up so that I could look at him.

"You _have _to stop thinking like that. You are a beautiful person Bell."

"No, I'm not. I'm plain, ordinary, boring… you know you could stop me at any time right. I have a huge list. And, you're just saying that to make me feel better."

He sighed, clearly frustrated with me. "Bella, you are not any of those things. You are perfect in every way. Perfect for Edward. And, I didn't just say that to make you feel better. It's true, Bells."

I, for a second, actually believed him.

But that quickly vanished. Edward was like a freaking _God._ How could me, Plain Jane, be _perfect_ for _him_?

I shook my head, and went to get up, but the big goof had already gotten up and situated himself on my lap.

"EMMETT!!! Get off of me!!!"

"Nope," he chuckled. "Not until you accept everything I just said."

"I accept!! Now get _off!!! _I can't breathe!!!"

"Nope!" he wiggled around on my lap, making it harder to breathe.

I pushed him off with strength I didn't know I had.

"You Asshole!!" I gasped.

I was clutching my chest, where my heart was.

He was rolling on the floor laughing and pointing at my face. I wondered what it looked like.

I got up, and when he was lying on his back, I kicked him on his side.

"Bella!! What was that for?!"

"Almost killing me, and then laughing about it!"

He rolled his eyes, and got up off of the floor. He pulled me down to sit next to him on the couch.

I crossed my arms over my chest, and wouldn't look at him.

"Bells look at me."

"No."

"I'm sorry." I could hear the reluctance in his voice as he said this.

"Thank you. It almost sounded sincere." I said, turning my head back towards him.

He chuckled, and grinned.

"Bells, can you at least _think_ about what I said? Please?"

I was scared. If I ignore Edward, he'd eventually give up, and go looking for some other girl. My heart broke at the thought. But, if I called him, and he got to know the _real_ me… would he figure out that he really didn't like me and leave? Or would he stay?

"I'll think about it."

He grinned, and pulled me off up the couch and into a big bear hug, swinging me around. I laughed. Typical Emmett.

"Please call him Bell. At least hang out with him a little more before you decide anything, okay?" he asked, after he put me down.

"Mhm."

I didn't like lying to my brother.

I _loved_ Edward, and knew he _liked_ me, but what if he didn't feel what I did?

Emmett gave me a stern look before kissing my cheek, and walking himself out.

I sat down on the couch.

How was Emmett so _sure_ Edward and me were 'made' for each other? How was he so sure that Edward liked me the same way I liked him?

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	5. I'm sorry

-le sigh- I'm back. I know, I know. I haven't updated in years. Seriously. Real life got in the way a lot and I've gone through some rough times. But, I'm going to try my best to come back and continue writing for you guys. I just have to get into the grooves of things once again. I want to thank you all for reviewing, favoriting, etc. this story even though I've been gone for such a long time. It means a lot and I love each and every one of you. New updates to come, I promise. :)

P.s.- Beta's. I need a Beta for Too Young For Love?. I'm going to start off by finishing that story and then I'll continue with the rest. I need someone who not only is a grammar Nazi, but also can help keep me motivated.

You may also notice that I've gotten better with my writing style while I've been away, so the chapters might start looking and sounding different. I'll try to keep them with their original flow, but I can't really promise anything.

3


End file.
